Slide sleeve valves are utilized for a variety of purposes in hydraulic systems. For example, slide sleeve valves may be utilized to coordinate the actions of an accumulator that utilizes hydraulic fluid to store energy for later usage. An aircraft may utilize an accumulator to store potential energy for its hydraulic systems in order to ensure that the hydraulic systems may still be operated in the event of a loss of power.
A variety of designs exist for slide sleeve valves. However, all designs have leakage rates that drive inefficiencies in the system. This is especially true for valves utilized in aircraft, where weight reduction is also highly valued. Designers of slide sleeve valves therefore continue to seek out designs that reduce leakage, are efficient, lightweight, and cost-effective.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.